¿Enamorada? ¿¡yoo?
by Lagrima12
Summary: Rin quiere disfrutar de sus vacaciones, SIN chicos! Lamentablemente tendrá que intentar pasarla bien aún con un muy guapo Sesshomaru rondando cerca...: Tambien hay K I
1. ¡Vacaciones completamente GRATIS!

**Capitulo I:  
**

_**"Vacaciones completamente GRATIS!"**_

El teléfono cayó al suelo y Rin llena de nervios lo levantó para volver a pegar el auricular a su oído.

-¿Está segura?

_-Si Señorita__ Ishikawa, le repito. ¿Es usted el número 098? –_La mujer al lado del teléfono hablaba llena de fastidio pero Rin la ignoró, necesitaba seguridad. Aún no podía creerlo.

-Si, señorita. Solo quería asegurarme, ¿me puede repetir que debo hacer?

_-Si tiene sus papeles listos, tiene que venir mañana mismo a nuestras oficinas, la dirección está en la esquina baja del ticket –_Rin asentía entusiasmada ante lo que la mujer le decía, aunque está era la cuarta vez que se lo repetía –_ Va a la administración entrega el ticket y le dan su boleto para que se vaya mañana mismo en la tarde, aunque si quiere puede hacer los preparativos de venir a buscar su boleto hoy mismo_

-Sí, hoy mismo estaré allá y muchas gracias –Rin no pudo continuar hablando porque la mujer le trancó pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba muy feliz como para destruir su nidito de alegría por que una mujer desconocida al teléfono le trancaba –Le tengo que avisar a las muchachas – Rin tenía estrellitas en los ojos – pero antes arreglo mi equipaje – Rin corrió hasta su habitación y dentro comenzó a llenar sus dos maletas inmensas con toda su ropa.

Hacía solo media hora, la pelinegra estaba segura de que pasaría sus vacaciones aburrida dentro de su casa pero, por suerte, esa llamada telefónica le avisaba que había ganado un mes con todos los gastos pagos a "Tomaki's Island" con hospedaje a un hotel cinco estrellas, ¿Cuál? No le interesaba, con el hecho de saber que todos los gastos estaban pagos se afloraba una sonrisa en el rostro de Rin.

Ella nunca hubiese comprado ese ticket, si no fuese porque el señor que se lo vendió le insistió tanto.

Rin Ishikawa era una chica que jamás hubiese pensado en comprar un boleto de lotería o algo parecido, simplemente porque no creía en eso además, de que su suerte en ese tipo de cosas era bastante mala y, considerándolo bien ella nunca había ganado nada a la suerte.

La pelinegra tenía veintidós años y se encontraba de vacaciones de la universidad, estudiaba medicina e iba en el último semestre. Era una grandiosa estudiante, que vivía para adelantar materias y terminar antes que los demás.

Rin no era tan alta sin llegar a ser tampoco baja, tenía una masa de brillante cabello azabache que cubría su espalda (tres dedos sobre la cintura exactamente), sus ojos eran color chocolate, llenos de expresión. Su padre era inglés pero, al ser su madre de origen japonés tenía sus ojos alargados y sus atributos no eran lo más grandes pero, poseía una pequeñísima cintura y unas largas y torneadas piernas. Las facciones de su rostro, además de tener un toque japonés eran infantiles. Lo que la hacía aparentar dieciocho o diecinueve.

XxX

Rin llegó sudando hasta un local grande y algo descuidado, no dudó en entrar. Dentro habían montones de cubículos con personas trabajando dentro, decidió ir a uno vacío, en cualquiera le podrían dar lo que necesitaba ¿no?

-Disculpe, soy Rin Ishikawa, gané… -pero se vio interrumpida por un hombre barbudo.

-Sí, sí. Ganaste los tickets, no te imaginas cuantas personas estuvieron deseando ese premio – decía el anciano y barbudo hombre mientras le entregaba dos tickets.

-¿Dos?

-¿preferirías irte tu sola? –el hombre hablaba con cierta ironía, lo que molestó algo a la chica que se los arrancó de las manos y caminó de vuelta a la salida susurrando nada más que un "hasta luego" de mala gana.

La pelinegra sacó su celular y marcó el número de su mejor amiga, bueno, su prima.

-Alo, ¿Kagome?

-_¿Qué pasa Rin?_

-Estas de vacaciones ¿cierto?

-_Sí_

-Bueno, como estoy segura que no tienes nada que hacer este mes, te vienes conmigo a la isla Tomaki mañana mismo

-_¿Quee?_- Rin escuchó un chillido al otro lado del teléfono lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Paso por ti a las nueve, estás lista – Sin decir más nada trancó.

Su prima tenía la misma edad que ella, pero era mayor por unos meses. Ambas no tenían novio, ni salidas para ese mes por lo que se encargaría de disfrutar al máximo sus vacaciones. Tampoco tenía intenciones de encontrarse con algún chico, para Rin, los chicos que no fueran amigos solo daban problemas, y los problemas no iban con ella.

La pelinegra volvió a su apartamento con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, puso su alarma a las siete y media y cerró sus ojos, tenía todas sus maletas listas. Se iría de viaje y la pasaría de lo mejor.

XxX

Rin se levantó a causa de los rayos solares que se filtraban a través de su ventana, demostró su cansancio con un bostezo y miro la hora en su mesita de noche. Faltaban dos minutos para que su alarma sonara, ladeó su cabeza.

Rin apagó la alarma, ya se había levantado, no la necesitaba.

"_Hoy iba a hacer algo… ¿Qué era?"_ La pelinegra miró a su mesita de noche y se encontró con dos boletos, que se encargaron de iluminar su mirada. _"El viaje! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?"_ La pelinegra caminó hasta el baño con su sonrisa más grande, se dio una ducha y cumplió con todas sus necesidades para volver a salir.

La chica se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Tengo una apariencia fatal – dijo mientras iba a su armario, curiosamente notó que solo había una blusa de tirantes blanca que decía en medio "Love Sucks" con un pequeño corazón en rojo al lado, y un short de jean -¡claro! Ya empaqué todo – la pelinegra sonrió recordando, no tenía buena memoria las cosas se le olvidaban con sencillez extraordinaria.

La chica salió en un poco más de media hora de la habitación vistiendo la ropa de hace un instante, junto a unas cholas negras que le encantaban. Su cabello lo dejó suelto, era brillante y lacio, no necesitaba arreglarlo.

Ni una gota de maquillaje aparte de un transparente gloss sabor a durazno tocó sus labios, nunca se colocaba más maquillaje aparte de eso, pero su gloss nunca faltaba.

Con una sonrisa fue hasta la cocina y se hizo un sándwich y un café. El café se lo terminó pero su sándwich quedó hasta la mitad, los nervios del viaje le quitaban el hambre.

Finalmente la castaña terminó de apagar todo en su apartamento y de sacar sus maletas. Paró a un auto amarillo con un letrerito de taxi que iba pasando y sacó su celular para marcar a su prima.

-Kagome, vamos retrasadas

-_¿Rin? Ya estoy lista, te espero…_

-Estoy afuera – Rin emitió una risita que fue devuelta por su prima, para luego trancar.

Kagome vivía en un apartamento junto a unas amigas, ella por el contrario vivía sola, no es que no fuera sociable pero, prefería su espacio.

-¡Prima! – Kagome se abalanzó a su prima después de dejar las maletas en el taxi y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Nunca me dijiste a donde vamos… ¡habla!

-Vamos a la isla Tomaki!! – Rin brillaba de felicidad, que le contagió a Kagome que no dejaba de emitir pequeños grititos de alegría –Acá están los boletos, guárdalos tú, sabes lo descuidada que soy – Rin le entregó ambos boletos a su prima, que de inmediato los comenzó a leer.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar en el hotel Taisho?

-Sí, eso dice ¿Por qué?

-¡Es una de las cadenas de hoteles más reconocidas del mundo! Y Dios, el dueño está como le da la gana! –Rin comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de su prima – Se llama Sesshomaru Taisho y según las fotos tiene un trasero! Dios, se puede dormir en él! Espeor que esté allá – Rin comenzó a reír con mayor volumen "¿se puede dormir en él?" que ocurrencias decía su prima. Aparte ella no estaba para chicos, solo traían problemas, montones de ellos.

-No estoy interesada primita, quiero un mes de deliciosas vacaciones sin molestias

-Bueno pero podrías acostarte con el sin compromisos ¿no? – Rin se sonrojó al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo lo podía decir con esa normalidad? Kagome comenzó a reír- Eres tan inocente…

-Llegamos – la voz del taxista las sacó de su plática, Rin pagó la carrera y luego se bajó del carro junto a su prima y a sus maletas.

Kagome Higurashi era bastante parecida a Rin, tenía el cabello azabache hasta la cintura, y unos ojos cafés bastante parecidos, si no fuera por la pizca de picardía que no había en los de Rin. Kagome tenía facciones más japonesas y una fina y curva línea como labios. Kagome tenía atributos más desarrollados que los de su prima y era, de la misma estatura.

Kagome estudiaba derecho y pues, al contrario de Rin era algo más liberal.

-Kagome subamos al ferrie – indicó Rin, su prima asintió y le entregó las maletas a un lindo uniformado que se encargaba del equipaje.

-Espero encontrarme a un lindo chico en ese lugar…

Y así terminaron por divertirse mientras llegaban, hablando sobre cosas triviales, anteriores viajes que habían hecho juntas y pues, lo que deseaban para este, y así hasta que por fin se quedaron dormidas, esperando a la llegada.

XxX

-Señor Tashio – Sesshomaru escuchó una voz chillona a la puerta y, sabiendo a quien le pertenecía indicó que pasara –Las chicas llegan dentro de veinte minutos más o menos, ¿bajará? Le recuerdo que en la entrevista deben hablar del hotel.

-Silencio, sé lo que debo hacer. Y no tengo intenciones de bajar – dijo el hombre con voz fría que por un momento llegó a asustar al bajo moreno que estaba en la puerta –Cierra al salir Jaken – "Jaken" era la mano derecha de Sesshomaru, algo como su secretario. Era un hombre moreno y bajito, se poseía algo de calva y unos bigotes color café como el resto del poco cabello que le quedaba.

Cuando el pequeño hombre salió, Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza, necesitaba descansar. Por más que adorara su trabajo, necesitaba dormir, algo de descanso y estaba seguro que no lo conseguiría si conocía a esas personas que habían ganado el viaje, si eran mujeres seguramente estarían detrás de él y si eran hombres quizás hasta la mismo.

No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con las mujeres como lo hacía su hermano pero, Sesshomaru prefería el trabajo, claro que si tenía algo de tiempo libre buscaba alguna sensual chica que le agradara, sin importar que fuera seria o no, al final eran todas iguales y terminaban accediendo a él sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sesshomaru Tashio era un hombre reconocido no solo por su lujosa cadena hotelera, sino también por la "misteriosa" belleza que poseía.

Tenía el cabello rubio que gracias al sol podría llegar a parecer plateado, sus ojos eran color ámbar, capaces de parecer un frío mar de cerveza. Incapaces de expresar sus emociones, sus labios eran una perfecta línea recta merecedora de atención, su cuerpo era el de un adonis, hermoso, simplemente hermoso. No llegaba a ser exageradamente musculoso pero se notaba su dureza, su abdomen era plano y duro y como las fotos mostraban "un trasero perfecto".

Sesshomaru tenía treinta y tres años recién cumplidos, la verdad es que no los aparentaba, cualquiera le llegaba a calcular menos de veintiocho, no más.

Era el encargado de la cadena hotelera, su pare ya era viejo y el al ser el hijo mayor quedó a cargo de toda la responsabilidad, su hermano menor aún estudiaba y no tenía que soportar las molestias causadas por el trabajo, el poco tiempo que le dejaba.

-Ridículas molestias – dijo refiriéndose a las chicas en general, prefería una vida libre de problemas y para él, ellas lo eran.

**XxXx**

**Hola a todos! Bueno, es mi primer fic RinxSessho! amo a esta pareja!... jejeje. Espero que les guste el primer capitulo, me gustaria saber su opinión, espero que me dejen algunos reviews ¿sip?  
Me gustaria aclarar que voy a hacer un poco de KagXInu! pero sin dejar de ser RxS la pareja principal!...  
Bueeeno, no tengo mas nada que decir. Ojala les guste!**

Saluditos, besos!.

_CarlaM._


	2. Mala manera de comenzar

**Capitulo II****:**

"_**Mala manera de comenzar"**_

-Hermoso – susurraron Rin y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

Las dos chicas caminaron con sus pesadas maletas en las manos pero, no era tiempo de pensar en el peso. El hermoso lugar que las rodeaba captaba toda su atención.

Era una isla en medio del mar, con aire puro, sin tantos artefactos contaminantes, rodeada de agua, naturaleza y gente.

-Hay muchos hoteles aquí, ¿Dónde se supone que queda el nuestro?- preguntó Rin con los ojos brillosos – Ese de ahí, espero – dijo señalando una no muy grande posada.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza "_¿ese de ahí? Para eso nos hubiésemos quedado en casa"_. Kagome se quedó mirando fastidiada a su prima.

-No creo que sea ese, Tashio's – dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre – es el hotel más lujoso de esta isla, eso – señaló la posada – es una posada y no es lujosa.

-A mi me gustó – Rin le sacó la lengua – vamos, yo preguntó.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar a ver donde encontraban a alguien que les dijera cual era su hotel pero, fue fácil olvidarlo al verse rodeadas de piscinas, tiendas, niños y helados.

-Hey creo que tenemos que entrar, me duelen los pies – Kagome señaló sus pies.

-Eh, sí. Vamos pregunta a cualquiera

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque a ti te duelen los pies

-Pero a ti también te va a favorecer

-Podemos alquilar la posada…

-¡No!, ganamos unas vacaciones en un lujoso hotel, no las malgastaremos en una posada sin piscina –Rin volteó los ojos – bueno, yo voy – la pelinegra paró con el brazo a un chico que iba pasando mientras miraba a Rin que le sacaba la lengua – Hey, ¿Dónde queda el hotel Tashio's?

-¿Son las que ganaron el premio? – la "atractiva" voz según Kagome la hizo dejar de mirar a su prima y prestar atención a el chico. Era de cabello negro, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, parecían dos soles, su tez era trigueña, y su cuerpo se veía bastante ejercitado y sexy _"como todo él"_ -¿Estás?

-Sí, si lo somos y ¿tu eres?

-¿Yo?

-Disculpen, pueden hablar todo lo que quieran pero antes necesito saber donde queda el hotel ¿si? – Rin salió de la nada y miró al chico. _"Bastante lindo" _su pensamiento fue olvidado bastante rápido.

-Si claro – dijo el chico mientras les indicaba pero claro, sin dejar de mirar de una manera bastante tentadora a Kagome que le hacía mas caso a su sonrisa que a la dirección.

-Gracias, bueno ¿nos vamos?

-No prima, yo me quedo caminando un poco más – Rin sonrió y se acercó a su prima.

-Evita que se te caiga la baba – le dijo en un susurro para que el chico no viera, su prima roló los ojos y le dijo que se fuera – dame tus maletas. Nos vemos – se despidió del chico.

XxXx

Rin iba caminando con una sonrisa hasta el hotel, algo agotada claro, su primita le dejó dos maletas y más las dos que tenía eran cuatro que no eran nada livianas sinceramente.

La pelinegra bufó mientras iba a recepción y un hombre de cabello castaño, tez pálida y ojos verdes la atendía.

-Buenas días, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – el chico le sonreía de manera bastante agradable, lo que sonrojó un poco a Rin.

-Bueno, es que gané un premio y pues este es el lugar de hospedaje – el chico la asintió aún con la sonrisa y Rin buscó en su bolso los boletos. _"!Mierda, se los dejé a Kagome!"_ Rin roló los ojos y gruñó – disculpe, se los dejé a mi amiga y se quedó entretenida hablando con alguien. Vuelvo en un rato – La pelinegra bufó y de nuevo se preparó para levantar las dos pesadas maletas.

-Hey puedes dejar tu equipaje acá – le dijo el choco, Rin le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

"_¿Por qué se los di si yo la conozco? A mi se me pierden pero ella se entretiene, Bah" _La pelinegra salió apurada del hotel, esperando a encontrarse lo más rápido posible con su prima, poder entrar en su habitación y dormir. Descansar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

XxXx

Un serio rubio llamó a su asistente desde el comunicador de su oficina.

-Jaken, vente – no pasó más de un minuto para que el bajito y rechoncho hombre entrara por la puerta.

-¿Qué desea señor?

-Ya llegaron los ganadores- era más una sentencia que una pregunta pero Jaken asintió de todas formas - ¿Por qué no me han dicho que ya se instalaron?

-Porque no se han instalado señor, las chicas no han entrado al hotel – en el rostro de Sesshomaru se notaba el enojo ¿no habían llegado? Y si llegaba la prensa por alguna razón de la vida y no estaban ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Lo siento, no quisieron venir. Sería totalmente falso, ¿Quién no desearía ir a su hotel? –El que entre en la oficina lo mato – sí, Jaken estaba seguro que lo haría, con el tono que usaba su jefe no dudaba que llevara algún tipo de cuchillo detrás del saco – Voy a buscarlos yo mismo.

Sesshomaru salió lanzando maldiciones por todas partes, esperaba que estuviesen bien, porque era seguro que el periódico y los programas de televisión los entrevistarían o desearían algunas pocas palabras como menos y no solo de él, sino también de los ganadores. ¿Cómo es que pudieron no entrar en el hotel? Llevaban alrededor de una hora y media que habían llegado y aún no llegaban.

Claro, que no era un hombre bruto, podrían insultarlo pero sin duda "bruto" sería lo que realmente lo sacaría de sus cabales.

Sesshomaru Tashio sabía que ellas podrían haber estado dando vueltas por la isla y conociendo, porque el mismo reconocía la hermosura del lugar pero no podía arriesgarse.

El rubio salió de la oficina, que ingeniosamente ubicó dentro del hotel, salió echando humos, necesitaba a esas chiquillas, su mantenimiento como uno de los hoteles más reconocidos por no decir "el más" estaba en juego, era la primera vez que participaban en un concurso, no podían faltar.

-Hey Misaki si preguntan por mí, ya vuelvo – dijo al recepcionista que asintió, estuvo a punto de irse pero el notar cuatro grandes y negras maletas lo hizo dar media vuelta y volver - ¿de quien son?

-De las chicas del concurso

-¿Llegaron? –Sesshomaru arrastraba las palabras con rabia, lo que causaba algo de temor al recepcionista.

-No, la chica fue a buscar a su amiga, dijo que ella tenía los boletos y me ofrecía a cuidar su equipaje mientras venían – dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

-Ok –el rubio se volteó para seguir buscando a las chicas pero antes lo miró y le dijo con voz seria – a la próxima habla duro, te lo agradecería.

Sesshomaru iba caminando rápido y sin querer tropezó con una chica, hizo una mueca de disgusto con su cara y se dispuso a seguir ¿no tenía que andar disculpándose… o si?

-¡Hey! Miré por donde va, que le puede hacer daño a alguien – dijo la chica. Al rubio le pareció bastante linda, sencilla pero no le quitaba el enojo que llevaba encima.

-Apártese – dijo mientras intentaba pasar por otra parte pero la chica se le puso enfrente - ¿Qué quiere? ¿No ve que estoy apurado?

-Unas disculpas – dijo la pelinegra, el rubio rió y la empujó sin llegar a lastimarla y pasó por un lado. ¿Unas disculpas? ¿Sabía acaso que hablaba con él? No, le gustaba pensar que no.

XxXx

-¿Inuyasha? – el chico asintió. La chica le parecía demasiado linda, social, cómica, no intentaba aparentar lo que no era, ligera o por lo menos era su opinión de momento y esto era obviando claro, que era muy linda, en su opinión. Bastante linda.

Sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello negro, era delgada pero sin llegar a parecer una tabla. Su abdomen era plano y se podía notar por la blusa blanca que decía "Attitude" en color plomo, un jean negro y unas zapatillas negras de lunares blancos. Su cabello iba suelto y desordenado, sin llegar a verse despeinado. Tenía unos lentes que sostenían su cabello y unos aretes y anillos que no podían evitar hacerla lucir bastante bien.

-Y dime Kagome ¿Qué edad tienes?

-22, aunque mi cumpleaños es dentro de una semana – dijo riendo - ¿y tú?

-24, espero que estés acá para celebrarlo

-Eso creo –ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa- ¿y de donde eres?

-de Tokio claro, estoy acá por… -Inuyasha dudó en decirle la verdad. "Mi hermano es el dueño de Tahio's y pues, yo ocuparé su lugar dentro de un tiempo, soy multimillonario y puedes fingir que te agrado por mi dinero" ¿No haría mal decírselo después, verdad? Solo quería estar seguro de que esa chica no era una interesada – vacaciones –Kagome sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme, mi prima me debe estar buscando por todos lados – y efectivamente así era, Rin estaba acercándose bastante rápido hacia ellos con una cara de furia que parecía no podérsele quitar –prima, acá estas – dijo Kagome cuando la vio llegar.

-Claro primita, tu tienes los boletos, pases, invitaciones como quieras llamarlo…

-¿y ese mal humos?

-Tuve un problemita con un desgraciado en la entrada del hotel. Me empuja y que le cuesta pedirme unas ¡míseras disculpas! Claro, como soy bonito, el pelo rubio y los ojos claros hago lo que me de la gana – Inuyasha y Kagome no pudieron evitar reír, era obvio que estaba muy enfadada con el ser que la empujo. Inuyasha por su parte cuando dijo "rubio" e incapaz de disculparse supuso que era su hermano pero prefirió no decir nada –deje las maletas en el hotel, ¿te vienes conmigo?

-Si, nos vemos ¿eh?

-Claro, no lo dudes – Inuyasha sonrió y de igual manera Kagome mientras estaba siento arrastrada por su prima hasta el hotel, literalmente.

Rin estaba que echaba humos, su rostro estaba sonrojado pero no por pena, sino por enojo. Caminaba arrastrando los pies mientras maldecía a todo el que se le atravesara.

Kagome la miró extrañada, ella a duras penas lograba enojar a su prima y venía un extraño y así de una la sacaba de su estado de felicidad absoluta.

Cuando Rin logró calmarse mientras iban camino al hotel, su prima le comenzó a contar sobre Inuyasha, Rin sonreía y asentía a todo lo que decía. Su prima solía salir con muchos chicos y, era de esperarse porque a sus ojos era realmente bella pero, raras veces la había visto tan ilusionada con alguien y pues, era su deber como prima y amiga sacarla de ese mundo de hadas.

-No te ilusiones tanto, recuerda que apenas lo conoces y seguro no se vuelven a ver – su prima le lanzó una mirada de enojo. Ella tan feliz contándole lo que le decía el chico y ella le sacaba la alegría.

Luego de que se le pasara el enojo, Rin decidió hacer feliz a su prima, porque si le gustaba el chico, quería tener un affair con el chico o como le diera la gana era su problema ¿no? Ella no tenía novio y estaba bastante grandecita para poderse decidir ella misma solita, sin ayuda de más nadie.

Además, eso no la hacía una mala persona.

Rin suspiró, deseaba ser como su prima, encajaba en todas partes, era bastante bella y pues, fácil de querer y en cambio ella, era capaz de pasarse sus vacaciones completas enojada y maldiciendo al imbécil que se la empujó.

XxXx

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron al hotel, Rin le quitó las entradas o boletos a su prima y se las enseñó al recepcionista con algo de sonrojo. No lo podía evitar, ese chico era en extremo bastante lindo y amable.

-Perfecto – dijo el chico mientras les entregaba dos llaves con los números 356 y 357 – en el tercer piso, ya les suben sus maletas –Rin y Kagome asintieron.

-Gracias

-No te preocupes, nos vemos – dijo el recepcionista cuando vio que Rin comenzaba a alejarse a su habitación.

-Vaya, vaya es lindo…- dijo Kagome

-¿Quién? – dijo sonrosada la pelinegra

-¿Quién? ¿Quién más? No te hagas la tonta conmigo primita, te conozco y bastante bien – las dos chicas rieron por el comentario y sin decir más nada subieron a sus cuartos.

Al poco rato las dos maletas de cada una estaban instaladas en sus habitaciones y pues, las dos chicas completamente felices.

En la habitación 356, ocupada por Kagome, la chica estaba acostada en la cama, buscando algún programa de televisión y pues, comiendo un pie de manzana completo para ella sola.

Al otro lado, en la 357, Rin estaba desempacando con sumo cuidado su equipaje, eran casi dos meses, no podía dejar sus cosas guardadas.

Cuando terminó se salió a un mediano balcón que estaba dentro de la habitación y se dedicó a mirar el la isla desde allí. Por mala suerte su tranquilidad no duró tanto, pues el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar.

La pelinegra algo extrañada contestó.

-¿_Señorita Ishikawa_?

-Ella habla

-_Necesitamos que baje en un momento, se le entrevistará junto al dueño de Tahio's para hablar sobre su impresión sobre la isla y por supuesto el sitio de hospedaje _

-Oh, por supuesto, no hay molestia. Voy ahora mismo

_-En recepción le dirán cual es la habitación de la entrevista_

-Nos vemos – la pelinegra trancó el teléfono sin mucho cuidado y salió de su maravillosa habitación.

Rin bajó por el ascensor que por suerte para ella estaba vacío. Según ella, ese hotel era un lujo, el piso de mármol al igual que la escalera, atención perfecta, su habitación era hermosa, su cama era inmensa y cómoda, incluso tenía Internet dentro del cuarto y pues, hasta un "aparato de juegos" como Rin lo solía llamar, pero mejor conocido como xbox 360. Pero claro, Rin no iba a jugar con eso, por lo mismo el nombre del "aparato" no era de su interés.

La chica no tardó en llegar a recepción, antes de preguntar sobre algo el chico de ojos verdes le indicó como llegar al lugar de la entrevista, por suerte no llegó a confundirse o pederse.

-Señorita Ishikawa – de inmediato reconoció la voz del teléfono, era una chica bajita y delgada, con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un café tan oscuro que sería fácil confundir con negro – pase por acá, tome asiento –Rin le hizo caso y sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a responder preguntas que eran formuladas por un chico de cabello negro, gordito, de ojos azules y tez morena que iba vestido con una franela con e nombre del periódico en que saldría.

-Y dígame señorita Ishikawa, ¿no le molesta el tener que interrumpir sus vacaciones para dar estas entrevistas?

-Claro que no – dijo la chica con una sonrisa -¿debería de hacerlo?

-Depende de cada persona –dijo el hombre, a la pelinegra le cayó bastante bien el chico, que de inmediato comenzó a hablar de lo grandioso que era el señor "Sesshomaru" el dueño de Tahio's, de tal forma que a Rin le causó ganas conocerlo –Por favor señor Sesshomaru, pase adelante – sin duda, pasó adelante y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron los dos, por no decir ella sola.

Rin se acababa de encontrar con el estúpido, desgraciado e imbécil que le negó una disculpas después de empujarla par volverla a empujar después, a el chico "rubio, de ojos claros" que la empujo. Si, nunca lo olvidaría ¿y esperaba que hablara bien de su hotel? Que le diera gracias a Dios que no era una chica vengativa, porque lo destruiría.

Sesshomaru se quedó pasmado, estaba en problemas, empujó a esa chica y dijo que no la disculparía, esperaba que tuviera un poquito de mente y se diera cuenta de lo que NO debía hacer. NO hablar mal de él, de su hotel, de su servicio, ni nada parecido. Claro que, ¿Quién hablaría mal de él? Estaba seguro de que chicas ninguna, lo había comprobado. Ella no sería la excepción.

-Dígame, señorita Ishikawa ¿Qué opina de Tahio's y de su dueño? – preguntó el ojiazul.

-¿mi opinión? – Rin miraba con enojo a Sesshomaru que estaba como un verdadero iceberg –Pienso que el hotel es magnífico, las habitaciones cómodas, livianas y pues, la atención es increíble – la cara de Sesshomaru se iba relajando poco a poco – solo hay un problema – más tensión para el rubio.

-Y díganos ¿Cuál és? – claro, que esas palabras fueron magia, había captado toda la atención de los que estaban dentro de la habitación

–El dueño – nadie respiraba, Rin tenía una sonrisa inocente y Sesshomaru estaba seguro que la asesinaría, en cualquier momento.

-¿Disculpe? – habló por primera vez el rubio claro, nadie más se atrevía a hablar. Después de la pregunta, todos escucharon la melodiosa risa de Rin llenar el cuarto, y claro, el pálido rostro de Sesshomaru tomar color, de rabia.

-Una broma, todo es perfecto – dijo la chica luego de reír. Tashio estaba seguro que buscaría la forma de vengarse de esa niñita.

-Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias, es usted muy amable señorita Ishikawa – dijo el chico de la entrevista, ya habían acabado.

-Llámeme Rin por favor, gracias a ustedes –Al rato todos salieron de la habitación, y solo quedaron Sesshomaru y Rin –Permiso – dijo la pelinegra para salir pero el rubio ni se inmutó. Se quedó parado en la puerta.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? ¿No ve que mi reputación está en juego? – Sesshomaru arrastraba las palabras, con un deje de rabia.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo fue un juego, nada más. Ahora ¿se puede mover?

-Esto no se queda así

-Inténtelo – Dijo Rin que empujó a el rubio y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

-Estúpida – susurró Sesshomaru, con cierto temor, porque… faltaban aún más entrevistas.

**XxXx  
Buenas a todos! disculpen que no haya actuazado antes pero tenia problemas para bajar el cap :(! Bueno, ojala que este les gusteee!! y pues, gracias, muuuchas gracias por los reviews n.n! Un fic con reviews hacen un fic feliz... jeje u.u**

Hasta pronto,  
Saludos

CarlaM


	3. ¡El pastel es MIO!

_**Capitulo III**_

"_**!El pastel es mío!"**_

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana despertaron a Rin, que abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas.

Cuando al fin se dignó a levantarse, camino hasta el baño arrastrando los pies y con algo de mal humor. Cuando entró se miró en el espejo y lavo su cara, sus ojos medio dormidos y su cabello negro completamente despeinado, bastante parecido a lo que es un afro. La pelinegra quedó completamente desvestida cuando entro a la ducha a ver si se le pasaba su enojo por el… "estúpido rubio" como ella empezó a decirle.

"_¿¡Quien se cree!? Es un estúpido, imbécil. Claro, como soy dueño del hotel todo el mundo tiene que arrodillarse ante mí y alabarme. Y claro, como soy apuesto… ¡Tonto! Aparentemente el único capaz de destrozar lo que serían mis vacaciones._

_Pero cálmate Rin, ¿De verdad piensas permitir que este "Soy lo mejor" venga a arruinar tus vacaciones?, ¡No! ¡Claro que no! El no es nadie para hacerlo, solo tienes que ignorarlo y dejar la guerra a un lado, siempre y cuando no se meta contigo claro. _

_Aggg, es un grandísimo cara de perro! " _

XxXx

Por otra parte, a Sesshomaru no lo levantaron los rayos del sol. Las persianas de su suit imperial eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para que el sol lo lograra atravesar

El rubio se levantaba normalmente con su típico humor de perros, pero casualmente ese día estaba que explotaba, su malhumor había incrementado seriamente.

Como todas las mañanas Sesshomaru se fue a dar una ducha, a la vez que prendía su pantalla dentro del baño para ver las nuevas noticias. Aunque la realidad es que no les hizo mucho caso, su mente estaba clavada en frotar su trasero con una esponja mientras cantaba "Y me convierto en marciano oh, oh, oh, no sé ni cómo me llamo oh, oh, oh…"

No, la verdad es que no hacía eso, su mente estaba clavada en cierta "niñita de mami" como él comenzaba a decirle.

"_Esa pequeña idiota viene a llegar a mi hotel con esa actitud de "pídeme una disculpa" ridícula, imbécil, al fin y al cabo de ella era la que tenía la culpa. Yo iba apurado y ella no, ella es una estúpida y yo no_, ojala que no se me atraviese ese minúsculo y absur…"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… (teléfono)_

_El señor Taisho sacó su mano de la ducha y pegó el auricular a su oreja sin cuidado y con ira. _

_-__¡¿QUE QUIERES JAKEN!?__ – sí, lo gritó y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico bajito al otro lado del teléfono se asustara tanto que se le alisara algo del abundante bigote.  
-S-señor, ¿e-esperaba m-mi l-llamada? _  
_-¿Quién mas se atreve a interrumpir mis únicos momentos de paz aparte de ti?  
-Lo s-siento s-señor y-yo…  
-¡Si me vas a hablar lo haces bien, rápido y claro! ¿Qué quieres?  
-Lo llamé para recordarle que la reunión comienza a las 10:00 am y culmina a las 4:30 pm, y el resto de la tarde la tiene libre – a pesar que había dejado de tartamudear aún se escuchaba su respiración llena de miedo.  
-Dale gracias a Dios que no estaba durmiendo idiota, porque te aseguro que no solo te despido, te asesino… - se escuchó y una pequeña risita por parte de Jaken pero no alcanzó a escucharla, le trancó, quería relajarse- hubiese usado el jacuzzi – dijo Sesshomaru mientrasv rodeaba una toalla en su cintura. _

_El rubio regreso a su cuarto para poder vestirse en pez, seguir durmiendo un rato y levantarse para la junta._

_XxXx_

_Kagome se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando al chico del día pasado _"bastante lindo…" _la pelinegra se quedó pensando con los ojos cerrados. Tenía ganas de salir y comer algo, algo engordante. Las cosas buenas, si no te matan te engordan así que… bah, tenía hambre y le provocaba una hamburguesa gigante, con bastante grasa. _

_La chica volvió a sonreír "¿para que esta el servicio a la habitación sino es para esto?"_ buscó el teléfono y llamo.

-Buenos días, ¿servicio a la habitación?  
-Espere un momento… - la voz de la recepcionesta cambio por la del mesero - ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?  
-Bueno, algo sencillo, para desayunar…  
-¿sandwich, tostadas, ensalada, fruta, huevos?  
-No señor – dijo con una risita – algo un poco más grande. Creo que sería como un pedido especial… ¿se podría? -escuchó un claro departe del mesero –una hamburguesa de pollo grande con todo, papas fritas, nuggets de pollo y un té frio. También si no es mucho pedir, una porción de pie de manzana, dos paquetes de gomitas con formas de gatitos y una malteada de vainilla mediana ¿si?  
- Eh, b-bueno… se lo enviaremos dentro de un rato  
-Muchas gracias – luego los dos trancaron – nada como una comidita ligera para desayudar, bueno el postre no puede faltar.

Kagome entró al cuarto de baño para alistarse y poder alimentare como Dios manda.

_Luego de media hora…_

-Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Kagome cuando escuchó tocar la puerta - ay, se me olvido pedir los waffles , bueno ya se lo pediré – se dijo asimismo.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y vio al carrito lleno de comida pero no al mesero, estaba recogiendo algo del suelo.

-Ay, muchas gracias, disculpe si no es mucha molestia ¿me podría traer una orden de waffles con jalea y mantequilla de maní?  
-Como gustes Kagome – la pelinegra miro al chico que se levantaba del suelo, era nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha. ¿Él era el mesero? Bueno, no importaba mucho la verdad.  
-¿Qué haces acá? Entra, entra – ofreció la chica. -¿trabajas acá?  
-Mmm algo así, bueno linda, ¿se te ofrece algo más?  
-No, nada…  
-Nos vemos, entonces – dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba una margarita blanca y la dejaba con una sonrisita.

XxXx

Rin estaba caminando alrededor de la isla, su opinión es que era muy hermosa y pues, hasta ese momento todas las personas eran muy amables, excepto de claro… el "rubio estúpido", dañaba el ambiente.

-Qué extraño, Kagome no ha salido del cuarto pero bueno, la veré luego – dijo para ella misma mientras se sentaba en una banca frente a la playa.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando con una sonrisa a todos los niños y parejas que pasaban, como adoraba a los niños, claro que por eso estudiaría pediatría. _"Unos seres tan tiernos…"_

-mamitad mida, mida – Un niño pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos celestes señalaba a Rin que estaba sonriéndole al pequeño ¿Qué le llamaría la atención de ella? Bueno, tenía tacto con ellos, solían quererla – esha señoda de allá padece una vaquitad, eshta godda – la señora se sonrojó y mando a callar al niño y que siguiera caminando. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese niño tonto? ¿Que no sabía apreciar la verdadera belleza? No, aparentemente no. Rolo los ojos, niño tonto.

"_¿Estaré gorda enserio?, estúpido niñito, tendré que dejar de comer hasta la cena, cenaré algo suave y listo.  
¡Todo el mundo pretende dañar mis vacaciones! Mi mala suerte empezó contigo estúpido rubio__._

_¡Una mejor idea, caminaré hasta la tarde, merendaré algo y listo"_ Con una sonrisa Rin comenzó a caminar a orillas de la playa, parando cada cinco minutos a descansar.

XxXx

-Esto es lo último que tenemos para ofrecerle Sr. Taisho, un nuevo sistema automático de limpieza para el hotel, que lo beneficiara de manera inmediata, sus ganancias se verán recompensadas reduciendo el monto monetario con respecto a las mucamas.  
-No gracias Sr. Himura, me agrada el sistema actual, me ha satisfecho totalmente en todos los aspectos con respecto a la limpieza interna y externa del hotel – dijo con voz calculadora Sesshomaru mientras se levantaba de la silla y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida de la oficina – Además, no quisiera desperdiciar tal cantidad de dinero en algo que hasta ahora me parece innecesario. Ahora si me disculpa tengo unos asuntos que atender – haciendo una leve reverencia salió, y detrás de este dejaba a su asistente Jaken y al Sr. Himura.

"_Es tan estresante, no hay días para descansar y dormir un rato, no se puede hacer lo que se te antoje porque en un segundo te encuentras acosado entre las llamadas y los reporteros preguntando tonterías"_ El señor Taisho dio un respiro mientras apuraba su paso hasta la cafetería.

Según Jaken tenía el resto de la tarde libre, así que en ese preciso momento lo que deseaba era ir a la cafetería y comer lo que se le antojara, le diera la gana, deseara, etc.

Apenas entró todas las miradas se posaron en él. ¿Qué hacía el Sr. Taisho comiendo en la cafetería y no en el elegante y lujoso restaurante? ¡QUE LES INTERESABA A ESOS ESTÜPIDOS! Nada, no les interesaba. El era el dueño hacía lo que le diera la gana, comía lo que quería, caminaba por donde quería e insultaba al que quería y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Bueno, quizás se estaba comportando algo arrogante pero era la verdad ¿no? La gente le temía de cierta forma, su manera de ser algo cruel y seria, y por ninguna razón se atrevían a llevarle la contraría.

-¿Desea algo Sr. Taisho? – preguntó la mesera, una chica joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. ¿Contrataban gente tan joven en su hotel?  
-Hasta ahora solo un capuccino, cuando requiera algo más le avisaré – dijo el hombre posando la mirada fija en la chica. La castaña se sonrojó, su mirada resultaba intimidante y atractiva, el color de sus ojos era extraño e inusual -¿Necesitas algo?  
-No..n-nada, ya se lo traigo – dijo la chica que se iba caminando y entregando su pedido.

XxXxXx

Kagome miraba ilusionada la televisión, como un tigre devoraba a un venadito.

-Pobre – decía mientras cambiaba de canal – esperaba que viviera –ningún canal llamaba su atención por lo que decidió levantarse y bajar, hacer algo útil. Quizás encontrarse con Inuyasha o algo así

La pelinegra sacó la ropa de la maleta desordenándolo todo en la cama hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención. Un short sobre la rodilla negro y una blusa de tirantes color lila. Se colocó accesorios negros y dejó su cabello suelto con una cinta lila.

La pelinegra se colocó algo de compacto, blush, delineador y gloss para lograr salir con una sonrisa de la habitación. Si, esperaba encontrarse a Inuyasha.

Cuando la pelinegra llegó a recepción, se encontró con el mismo chico que había atendido a Rin, lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Inuyasha? Me dijo que trabajaba acá y quisiera saber…  
-¿Trabajar acá? –dijo el chico algo asombrado. El único Inuyasha que conocía y que tenía algo ligado con el hotel era Inuyasha Taisho y no era ningún empleado, era el futuro heredero de la larga y lujosa cadena hotelera de su familia - ¿Está hablando de Inuyasha Taisho?  
-Oh no, no – dijo Kagome negando y sonriendo. El chico tenía que estar equivocado, no era ese Inuyasha, porque el Inuyasha por el que estaba preguntando no le había comentado nada al respecto –Mire, es imposible. El Inuyasha del que le estoy hablando tiene el cabello rubio pero parece mas bien plateado ¿entiende? Ojos ummm – dijo la pelinegra pensando en como describirlo -¿ha visto los de un gato? – el chico asintió con una sonrisa –pues algo así, ya sabe, como color cerveza. Bueno, es alto, amable, cómico ¿sabe ya quien es?  
-Si señorita, y como le dije antes el Señor Inuyasha es el…  
-¿Disculpen? – los dos se voltearon y se encontraron con Inuyasha que llevaba una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Kagome - ¿Qué sucede?  
-Lo que pasa es que no te recordaba, ¿podías creer que te estaba confundiendo como un futuro dueño del hotel?  
-Señorita lo que sucede es que –Kagome volteó mirando al recepcionista con una sonrisa.  
-Es imposible – dijo con una risita temblorosa.  
El chico estaba dispuesto a aclararle que ese era el Inuyasha del que le hablaba pero la mirada asesina y miedosa que le lanzaba mas el negar con su cabeza y la mano haciendo mímica de cortar su cuello no lo dejó – Que sí, lo había olvidado. Que tonto –dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Le ruego que me disculpe  
-No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa. Gracias de todas formas – dijo Kagome mientras se alejaba del chico con Inuyasha -¡Que extraño!  
-¿Qué?  
-Que los dos se llamen igual – dijo mientras reía – Es cómico, un poco raro, pero imposible, ese niñito debe ser un tonto chiquillo rico, hijo de mami – ahora rió más fuerte - ¿no es así? – Inuyasha asintió mientras pasaba algo desesperado su mano sobre el cabello desordenándolo pero claro, Kagome no notó el desespero –Bueno, ¿caminamos?  
-Si… claro - ¿había algún problema con que fuera un niñito de mami? Esperaba que no.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha iba riendo por todo el hotel, ¿Podía Kagome comer tanto? No, no, la pregunta era ¿Podía alguien comer tanto? No que el supiera, hay iba la primera persona capaz de eliminar tanta comida. Sonrió, Kagome le agradaba. Ahora, ¿tenía que decirle que el era el futuro dueño del hotel? Eso pensaba, supuso que Kagome no se enojaría, sería mejor ¿no?

El chico pasó por la cafetería y desayuno unas tostadas, salió de ahí rápidamente y algo aburrido decidió que daría algunas vueltas alrededor del hotel.

Cuando se cansó pensó en encerrarse a su cuarto a ver televisión o algo parecido, ya que la pelinegra no parecía bajar rápido pero justo cuando iba entrando se encontró se paralizó.

-Si señorita, y como le dije antes el Señor Inuyasha es el… -¡NO! ¡CALLA! ¡NO DIGAS NADA! Sí, esos eran los mensajes que el cerebro de Inuyasha mandaba, esperando que telepáticamente le llegara el mensaje al recepcionista, lamentablemente no era así.  
-¿Disculpen? –Kagome y el chico voltearon y lo vieron, con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Qué sucede?  
-Lo que pasa es que no te recordaba, ¿podías creer que te estaba confundiendo como un futuro dueño del hotel? –No, no lo podía creer.  
-Es imposible –_"que no diga nad,a que no diga nada, que no diga nada".  
_– Que sí, lo había olvidado. Que tonto –dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Le ruego que me disculpe  
-No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa. Gracias de todas formas – dijo Kagome -¡Que extraño!  
-¿Qué? – Inuyasha estaba saliendo del hotel con la chica, no más problemas.  
-Que los dos se llamen igual – dijo mientras reía – Es cómico, un poco raro, pero imposible, ese niñito debe ser un tonto chiquillo rico, hijo de mami – ahora rió más fuerte - ¿no es así? – Inuyasha asintió mientras pasaba algo desesperado su mano sobre el cabello desordenándolo –Bueno, ¿caminamos?  
-Si… claro – Parecía que no podía decir nada de nada ahora, definitivamente no era el momento.

XxXx

Rin suspiró mientras caminaba de vuelta al hotel.

-¿Qué tal si comienzo la dieta mañana? – asintió – Sí, estará mejor – dijo mientras respiraba relajada –Ahora, a comer hasta morir en la cafetería.

Con una sonrisa la castaña se fue hasta la cafetería. Claro, por culpa de ese pequeño niño que la había llamado gorda ahora tendría que intentar rebajar. ¡Que problema! Pero bien, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Cuando llegó a la cafetería entro, para ser una cafetería pensó que era bastante lujosa y con un servicio aparentemente excepcional.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿desea algo? – preguntó una chica y Rin negó.  
-No, nada hasta ahora. Iré a la barra – dijo sonriendo, la chica asintió y la llevó hasta allá.

Cuando se sentó pidió una Pepsi y comenzó a tomarlo si reparos, una porción de fresas con crema y un sándwich. Bien, ella no era Kagome, no comía tanto pero, en fin, ahora era turno del postre. Sakura se quedó mirando a través del vidrio un pastel de chocolate con almendras, la última que quedaba. Delicioso.

-¡Señor! – el hombre se volteó.  
-¡Me da ese! – Rin pestañó un par de veces. Otra persona habló al mismo tiempo que ella -¡que hace usted acá!  
-Disculpa, pero es mí hotel y hago lo que quiera – dijo Sesshomaru serio –Ahora Jeff – dijo refiriéndose al hombre al otro lado de la vidriera –Dame ese pastel –cuando Jeff se disponía a dárselo Rin golpeó con sus manos la vidriera.  
-¡¿Disculpe!? No puede ver como es que lo pedí antes  
-Pide otro, o espera a que salga el nuevo pastel no se. El que prefieras  
-¿Ah? Lo siento SEÑOR! Pero quiero ESE  
-¿Señor? Pues no, regordeta, es mí hotel y son mis pasteles.  
-El cliente siempre tiene la razón  
-NO eres cliente  
-Lo soy  
-No lo eres  
-Tu tampoco  
-Bien, nadie tiene la razón – Rin lo miró de reojo -¿Lo compartimos? – Sesshomaru bufó. ¡El no compartía nada! Pero terminó asintiendo.  
-Eh Jeff, el pastel – cuando Jeff se volteó notó que ya no estaba el pastel, en ese momento un niñito llevaba el pastel entre sus manos. ¡IDIOTAS! -¡Por tu culpa!  
-¡¿Qué mi culpa estúpido?! Yo estaba pidiéndolo tranquilamente hasta que tu apareciste.

Antes de que Seshomaru replicara, Jeff les entregó un trozo de pastel a cada uno. Del mismo, de vainilla con almendras y algunos trozos de chocolate y ambos sonrieron. Bien, ese pastel les iba perfecto y pues, luego de eso cada quien se fue por su lado. Ninguno soportaba estar cerca del otro, era simplemente inútil.

-¿Cómo estará Kagome? – se preguntó Rin

XxXx

-¡Eres un tonto! – dijo Kagome entre risas, adoraba a Inuyasha. Era tan cómico.  
-Un poco quizás… - dijo el también riendo.  
-Hey, eres genial. En serio, super cómico – dijo ella mientras le sacaba una sonrisa al chico.  
-Tú más, créeme – ambos rieron e Inuyasha algo nervioso terminó besando a la chica. No fue un beso largo, fueron un par de segundos. Pero fueron los mejores segundos.

**XxxX**

HOla a Todos! y disuclpen el retraso! se los ruego, aunque creo que no tengo excusa... (!  
Bueno, de cualquier manera acá les dejo la tercera parte de mi historia RinxSessh! jajaja:P (L)

MUUCHAAS GRACIAAS POR LOS REVIEWS DD y pues, los invito a que lean mi otro fic, Sakura-Shaoran! De Sakura CardCaptor... )  
Y pues, recuerden que un review hace feliz a un fic.! JEJEJE

CarlaM


	4. Una cita inmejorable

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. =(**

**N/a: ¡Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes!**

**Capitulo IV:**

"_**Una cita inmejorable"**_

_**By. CarlaM.**_

Después del pastel, Rin salió de la cafetería con una sonrisa torcida. ¿De verdad estaba tan gorda? _"Quisiera saber desde cuando porque no me había dado cuenta"_ Rin terminó prefiriendo salir del hotel antes de volver a su habitación. En esos momentos necesitaba a Kagome, ella era la persona perfecta para decirle si estaba o no gorda, es decir, ella era bastante directa.

Sí, la necesitaba, antes de sufrir de alguna crisis existencial, terminara convirtiéndose en algún tipo de anoréxica o algo así. Rin rió por sus pensamientos y se apuró en buscar a Kagome.

Después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del hotel se encontró con la silueta de Kagome y de ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Chicos! – los llamó Rin, Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y se acercó a Rin.

-Prima, ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada interesante, ahorita me iba a acostar pero como ya ni te veo… -Rin miró a Inuyasha a un lado de Kagome y le lanzó una mirada de "Lo sé todo" que hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco –Ah hola…

-Inuyasha – completó él.

-Ah sí disculpa – dijo ella algo apenada pero el le hizo una seña de que no importaba – Bueno, ahorita mismo iba a invitar a Kagome a la discoteca del hotel ¿Quieren ir?

-No tenía idea de que había una discoteca en el hotel – dijo la chica de cabello azabache -¡Sería perfecto! ¿Vamos Rin?

-Eh no, no creo – dijo ella algo incómoda. Bien bonita que se iba a ver, bellísima, iba a estar un poquito atravesada con ellos dos, ¿Sabían lo patético que era estar en medio de una parejita? Esperaba no tener que explicárselos.

-¿Por qué prima? No vas a hacer nada y tenemos muchos días para descansar, ¿No crees?

-Si pero es que…

-Le diré a un amigo – dijo Inuyasha y Rin se sintió relajar. Por lo menos el sabía cual era el problema pero, de cualquier modo, ¡ella no era ninguna desesperada! Ella no iba a ir con un chico que no conocía, nada de eso.

-No importa, es que ni siquiera lo conozco

-Estoy seguro de que se caerán muy bien, ¿Qué dicen? –Rin miró a Kagome que la estaba mirando con esos ojitos que siempre terminaban convenciéndola. _"Esta vez no, esta vez no, esta vez no…"_ pensaba Rin pero finalmente terminó asintiendo.

-Bueno, ¿nos cambiamos? – le dijo Rin a Kagome que terminó abrazandola.

-Eres lo mejor, sí vamos a cambiarnos

-Bueno, pasamos por ustedes a las nueve –dijo Inuyasha. Kagome se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Rin se rió por lo bajito e Inuyasha le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se terminaron despidiendo las dos chicas subieron a la habitación, Rin a la suya y Kagome a la siguiente. En ese momento Rin recordó que según un niñito malcriado y según el ridículo dueño de ese hotel ella era una gorda.

Cuando Rin terminó de ducharse salió de su habitación y tocó en la de Kagome.

XxXx

Kagome estaba sacando todas las cosas de su closet, ¿Qué se iba a poner? En ese momento escuchó que tocaban la puerta y fue a abrir.

-¿Rin? –Dijo cuando la vio afuera -¿Por qué te estás exhibiendo en frente de mi habitación? –dijo con una sonrisita divertida mientras veía a Rin con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No seas tonta – le dijo mientras se reía –Anda déjame pasar – Kagome se movió de la puerta y le dio paso.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la cama mientras Kagome entre buscaba en sus cosas que ponerse, ninguna de las dos hablaba.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mujer? – Kagome rompió el silencio

-Bueno… tu sabes que no me importan esas cosas… - comenzó a decir Rin casi en un susurro y algo nerviosa –p-ero…

-¿Pero? Por si no te has dado cuenta soy tu prima, ¿me tienes algo de confianza?

-Verás Kagome, quería saber si tu piensas que estoy gorda – En ese momento las dos chicas se miraron, ninguna decía nada y Kagome no abría su boca. Simplemente se limitaba a mirarla de arriba abajo y pensando en la pregunta de su prima.

Luego de un rato que Rin se cansó y pensó que sería mejor volver a su habitación a Kagome le entró un ataque severo de risa, mientras con sus manos tomaba su estómago.

-¿Desde cuando a ti te importa eso? – le dijo la Kagome mientras seguía con sus risas.

-No es que me importe, es que –Rin la miró de mala manera –No te rías de mí.

-No me río de ti, me río contigo –Rin roló los ojos y Kagome terminó de reír.

-Entonces, ¿estoy o no estoy gorda? A lo mejor estoy demasiado gorda, o soy rellenita, aunque consideremos también el hecho de que pueda ser obesa y pues, también esta corpulenta y hasta robusta – Kagome alzó una ceja y negó.

-Para nada exagerada – dijo mientras le sonreía – estás perfecta, no eres ni gorda o alguno de sus sinónimos, y tampoco eres una esquelética –Podría decirse que Rin sacó un gran peso de encima y le agradeció a su prima.

-Muchísimas gracias

-No es nada, por cierto, ni idea quien te dijo eso pero no le hagas caso ¿si?

-¿A mi? ¿Importarme lo que diga el "Señor tengo problemas con mi ego"? Por favor

-¿Y yo cuando dije que te importaba lo que el dijera? – Rin cerró la boca de inmediato y comenzó a negar – Dime, anda Rin, suéltalo ¿Quién es él? Quien será ese Señor con problemas de autoestima…

-No quieres saberlo, es tan estúpido – comenzó a decir Rin – es un presumido, un vanidoso tonto – dijo ella.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, no, no te estuviera preguntando si el me lo hubiera dicho, ¿sabes qué? Vamos a dejar de hablar del tema, me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme

-¡Arréglate bien! – le dijo Kagome antes de que Rin saliera.

-Normal…

-¿Normal? Por mi Kagome, tenemos que ir bellísimas… -Rin dijo algo que Kagome no entendió y salió de la habitación antes de que terminara hablando y diciendo cosas que "no eran"

XxXx

-¡Por favor Sesshomaru, tienes que acompañarme! – le dijo Inuyasha a su hermano que tenía una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro.

-¿Por qué crees que lo haría? ¿Me favorecerá? – dijo el mientras revisaba unos papeles sin mirar a su hermano.

-Ya sabes que no, es lo único que te pido. Tienes que acompañarme –Sesshomaru negó y mostró una sonrisa de burla a su hermano, era momento para que Inuyasha usara su capacidad de manipulación –Bueno, creo que tendré que pedirle a Miroku que me acompañe – Sesshomaru Taisho detestaba a Miroku, el amigo de Inuyasha ¿Por qué? Es que por su culpa siempre Inuyasha terminaba haciendo un desastre que lo perjudicara. ¿Qué podía salir bueno de ahí? Capaz al día siguiente hacían un reportaje de los ejercicios sexuales que hacían en la discoteca de **SU** hotel. Eso si lo afectaba.

Sesshomaru bufó y miró de mala manera a Inuyasha, en ese momento el chico supo que su hermano lo acompañaría.

-No estaré más de media hora ahí – dijo de malhumor mientras empujaba a Inuyasha a la salida.

-Bien, a las nueve las pasamos buscando

-¿Buscando? –Sesshomaru rió – Por favor, ellas deberían pasarme buscando a mí, por cierto, si es una de tus ignorantes y obtusas amiguitas dímelo de una vez para ser yo quien llame a Miroku –Si había algo que Sesshomaru Taisho no soportaba era terminar con una de esas chicas que la única intención que tenían era acostarse con él.

Y es que si ese era eso, el mismo podía encontrar a la chica que le diera la gana, incluso no tendrían que ir a la disco del hotel, podían ir a su habitación pero, el hecho era de que el no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con alguien que sufría falta de neuronas e inteligencia.

-Son todo lo contrario – Sesshomaru suspiró fastidiadamente y sacó a Inuyasha de su oficina y este rió.

-¿Podrías buscar otra forma más directa de sacarme?

-Lárgate – le dijo Sesshomaru mientras le señalaba el camino -¿Te gusta más? – Inuyasha se rió divertido y terminó de irse a su habitación, tenía que arreglarse e irle a comprar algo a Kagome.

Sesshomaru por su parte susurraba cosas indescifrables. El ambarino luego de terminar de leer y firmar uno que otro documento de de los que tenía frente a su escritorio se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Iba a pedir su cena y se iría a acompañar a su hermanito a su patética cita. _"Ya está lo suficientemente grandecito como para necesitar de un chaperone" _

XxXx

Una vez que Rin estuvo fuera de su duda entró a su habitación y luego directamente al baño, casi metía la pata, no tanto eso, ¿A ella importándole lo que diga el estúpido ese? Por favor, ella era una chica inteligente, divertida y según Kagome linda y DELGADA, ¿Qué podía importarle lo que dijera ese ser prácticamente desconocido? Nada, por que eso era, un desconocido, ella no sabía nada de él. Nada de nada. Solo que era la persona más tonta, arrogante y petulante que hubiera conocido y, eso ya decía bastante de él.

Rin pidió su cena, en ese momento lo único que le apetecía era una pizza, bien, eso pidió. Luego de que se la trajeran y estuviera ahí en silencio y tranquila no pudo evitar pensar en ¿adivinen? El rubio.

"_Ojala que se le ocurra ir para que vea que esta REGORDETA como dijo, también sale._

_Espero que el amiguito de Inuyasha sea atractivo, solo para que ese estúpido lo vea._

_¡Por favor Rin, es improbable que vaya! Aunque es su hotel, ¿no? Pero, ¿precisamente hoy?_

_Bueno ya, suficiente por hoy, mejor pienso en arreglarme y listo"_

Cuando Rin terminó de alimentarse, se dispuso a ponerse algo lindo y conservador, ya parecía una desesperada saliendo con alguien que no conocía, no quería parecer una exhibicionista aparte poniéndose algo de más.

En ese momento escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. _"Probablemente Kagome"_ y fue a abrir, tal y como pensó era Kagome, vestida bastante guapa.

-Prima, estás preciosa – le dijo mientras la veía sonriendo. La verdad es que Kagome siempre se vestía bien.

-¿Tu crees? – su prima asintió –Bueno, vine acá para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Pues claro, te conozco y de seguro que te apareces con algo de mangas largas y si se puede con alguna chaqueta para que también te cubra. Vamos, tienes que estar linda – le dijo Kagome y Rin negó.

-Para nada, soy mayor de edad y me pongo lo que creo Kagome – la chica rió y abrió el closet, ahí estaban todas sus cosas.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba en analizar toda la ropa de su prima, había cosas de todo tipo pero claro, las que más aumentaban eran las cosas de abuela.

-Esto – dijo mientras sacaba con una sonrisa un vestido y se lo mostraba a Rin.

-Para nada, no y no

-Vamos Rin, ¿entonces para que lo tienes?

-Me lo regaló mi madre, ya sabes como es, no quería hacerla sentir mal

-Me harás sentir mal a mi si no te lo pones, ¿si? Vamos. ¿Qué dices?

-No lo haré Kagome.

XxXx

Inuyasha estaba listo, un jean oscuro, una franela blanca con algunos detalles en negro y una chaqueta negra algo gruesa. Inuyasha realizó un vano intento por arreglar su cabello pero era imposible por lo que decidió dejarlo como estaba. Finalmente salió de su habitación y subió hasta el último piso para buscar a su hermano.

Después de tocar varias veces Sesshomaru abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás listo? – le dijo Inuyasha y el asintió –¿Nos vamos?

-No, tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes. Estaré ahí en un rato

-¡No te tardes! –Sesshomaru bufó como respuesta, sería la última vez que le haría un favor como esos a Inuyasha. El no iba a destrozar su importante reputación por salir con las amiguitas de su medio-hermano. Después de que Inuyasha se hubiera ido Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y entró al baño. Ahí pudo relajarse mientras leía unos documentos, para Sesshomaru Taisho, el trabajo era lo más importante.

Luego de haber terminado, abrió su closet lleno de ropa y sacó algo formal, no podía ir como su hermano, el era el dueño del hotel y tenía que dar esa impresión. Sacó un jean, una franela rosada y encima una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Bien, no era su estilo más formal pero no estaba mal. El nunca estaba mal.

Por último y para finalizar con su estilo de dueño del hotel se echó de su perfume de Dior favorito, no podía faltar.

Finalmente el gran Sesshomaru salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a su hermanito para terminarle de hacer el favor, ya no había más que hacer, estaba vestido.

XxXx

-¡No sé como es que te pude hacer caso! –exclamó Rin mientras se miraba al espejo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Estás bellísima Rin, y como puedes notar se nota que no estás nada gorda – le dijo Kagome a la vez que le terminaba de arreglar el cabello a su prima.

-Si pero… no lo sé

-Si que sabes, anda ya no hay tiempo para cambiarte

-¿No crees que estoy muy formal? Tu estás diferente – Rin se comparó con Kagome y esta roló los ojos.

-Sí pero, eso no quita que estés bellísima además, tu estilo es más formal que el mío, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno sí, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

-Bajemos a la disco, al final quedé con Inuyasha para encontrarnos allá

-Bastante lindo Inuyasha ¿no? – comenzó Rin que hizo sonrojar a Kagome -¡¿Tú con pena?! Completamente nuevo – se burló ella y Kagome le dio un empujoncito a ella mientras se reía.

-Bueno ya, ¿vamos o no? – Rin aún soltando risas asintió. Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso del hotel, donde estaba la disco que hasta ahora no habían visitado.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron buscaron alguna mesa cercana. El lugar era grande y espacioso, en el centro estaba la pista y alrededor se encontraban las mesas, a un lado estaba el bar y había varios meseros rondando. Las luces estaban apagadas pero habían algunas luces iluminando el lugar, la música era agradable y el ambiente ligero. Había bastantes personas y les fue difícil encontrar una mesa.

Para alivio de Rin, su vestimenta no era tan formal como había pensado, iba de acuerdo al ambiente y claro, el look de Kagome no se quedaba atrás.

-Bueno Rin, ¿esperamos? – dijo ella aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas y no precisamente por el blush.

-Si claro pero, yo tengo que ir al baño ¿me esperas? Por cierto, ¿se va a tardar mucho tu amigo?

-Anda prima, y sí me dijo que ya venía, estaba saliendo de su cuarto – dijo soltando risitas, Rin le sonrió sinceramente y se fue al tocador de damas.

XxXx

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban a punto de entrar a la discoteca, por supuesto, todos los que trabajaban en el lugar saludaban a los dos hermanos y también las personas que los reconocían. Personas importantes y algunos viajeros.

-Eh…Sesshomaru –le dijo Inuyasha antes de que entraran

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo con su mirada gélida -¿Pretendes que haga otra cosa por ti? –El leve asentimiento que recibió por parte de su hermano fue más que suficiente para que a Sesshomaru le dieran ganas de apuñalarlo -¿Qué quieres ahora? Espero que por esto ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra de nuevo –Inuyasha sonrió.

-Bueno, yo quiero que… bueno… - comenzó a decir. La mirada que le dedicó su hermano le dijo que terminara de hablar –Bueno yo quería pedirte que ni se te ocurra decirle a ninguna de las dos que soy Inuyasha Taisho –Sesshomaru comenzó a reír.

-¿Disculpa?

-No preguntes –Sesshomaru alzó una ceja –No te volveré a dirigir la palabra –Sesshomaru asintió con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

XxXx

Kagome estaba algo impaciente esperando a que terminara de llegar Inuyasha. Sin poder evitar no hacerlo sacó del bolso que traía un pequeño espejo y comenzó a buscar algún defecto en su maquillaje.

-No puede verte mal Kagome, este es el momento perfecto p…- antes de continuar hablando consigo misma, Kagome vio a su chico ambarino entrando al hotel y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, junto a él estaba otra figura bastante atractiva que no terminaba de reconocer.

-Kagome – dijo él antes de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla –Disculpa, creo que llegaron antes

-No te preocupes, esta bien – dijo ella, la pelinegra saludó al acompañante de Inuyasha con una sonrisa pero lo más que recibió fue un intento de devolvérsela, era una sonrisa torcida -¿Sesshomaru Taisho? – dijo ella mientras se presentaba.

-Si – se limitó a responder.

-Bueno, yo soy Kagome Higurashi, un placer – dijo ella sonriendo –Bueno, mi prima fue al tocador, vuelve en un segundo – terminó ella –Bueno, esta es la mesa que conseguimos – dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

-Esta perfecta – dijo Inuyasha que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Kagome vestía un short marrón, una top beige que cortaba por debajo del pecho y luego seguía suelto hasta la mitad del shot, unas sandalias altas cafés y el cabello negro suelto. El maquillaje de Kagome era un poco fuerte pero no llegaba a parecer de mal gusto. Estaba lo suficientemente encantadora como para robar la completa atención de Inuyasha.

-Creo que mejor consigo una mesa VIP – dijo Sesshomaru que llamó con una señal al encargado de la discoteca que de inmediato les dio paso a la zona VIP. Inuyasha y Kagome los seguían por detrás.

-Genial – dijo ella cuando notó el exclusivo lugar en el que se encontraban –Bueno, ¿y ustedes de donde se conocen?... – Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Kagome pudo ver a su prima que tenía una cara de confusión al no ver a ninguno de ellos en la mesa –Esperen, es que mi prima no sabe que cambiamos de lugar –Seshsomaru no pudo evitar bufar al pensar en la primita de Kagome y aparentemente pareja de salida.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y le hizo señales a Rin de que entrara. Su prima sonrió nerviosa y se acercó. Rin estaba entre confundida y nerviosa, la bulla, el humo, la música y la gente hablando entre gritos no eran su opción número uno para alguna salida y pues, el hecho de no tener idea de quien sería su acompañante tampoco es que le parecía la mejor idea. ¿De cuando acá ella salía con alguien del que no tenía idea que existiera? Es decir, un completo desconocido pero bueno, que se podía esperar. Una mirada de Kagome y ella terminaba aceptando todo.

"_Ya aprenderé a decirle que no…"_ pensó Rin mientras se acercaba a la zona VIP.

Esa parte de la discoteca no estaba tan llena, aparentemente era solo gente exclusiva la que llegaba a entrar, lo que la hizo preguntarse. ¿Sería Inuyasha tan influyente? ¿O era su amigo? De cualquier manera, no le importaba.

Cuando Rin se acercó hasta ellos, Sesshomaru se mantuvo sentado, no tenía la más mínima intención de parecer un príncipe azul con alguien que ni conocía.

Ahí fue cuando la vio. La pelinegra de ojos cafés, con un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla con corte en V y amarrado al cuello, luego seguía ceñido al cuerpo hasta las caderas y luego terminaba suelto. Sakura usaba unas zapatillas negras que tenían unos lacitos blancos a los lados. Usaba un collar blanco que llegaba por debajo del pecho y que daba dos vueltas, argollas blancas y unas pulseras gruesas blancas y negras.

El maquillaje suave de Sakura y las zapatillas eran de lo único que se pudo salvar, ¡Ella no iba a caminar con dos sandalias de tacón de aguja con los que probablemente terminaría en el suelo! Para nada.

A medida que se acercaba a Sesshomaru dejaba de parecerle tan mala la idea de que hubiera decidido aceptar hacerle el favor a su primito, eso fue hasta que le vio el rostro.

-¿¡Él?!

-¿¡Ella!? – dijeron los dos al unísono. Sesshomaru la miró sin pensar que fuera ella. ¿Ella? La que le quitó SU trozo de pastel, imposible. Por otra parte Rin lo miraba sin saber que hacer, ¿el prepotente obstinado? No podía ser verdad y, más allá estaban Inuyasha y Kagome que los miraban sin entender pero, de cualquier modo la situación les era graciosa.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Inuyasha y a cambio recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Sesshomaru y otra mirada homicida por parte de Rin.

**XxXx**

**¡Hola a todos! Ojala que les guste este capitulo. Primero que nada tengo que disculparme, lo siento, la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero, no seguí la historia porque como no recibo reviews me hace pensar que no les gusta, y supongo que no tiene sentido si escribo algo que nadie quiere leer. El punto es, que recibí un review que me pedía que actualizara y acá esta.**

**Nuevamente, disculpen por no actualizar antes.**

**¡Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, gracias, graciaaas…=)! **

**Un beso, trataré de bajar el siguiente capitulo apenas pueda.**

**Cuídense. **

**CarlaM.**

**PD. "Tengo otra historia de CardCaptor Sakura, si quieren pasar a leer… Bienvenidos"**


	5. ¡Ebria por cuatro copas!

**Disclaimer: ¡Nada me perteneceeee! **

**Capitulo V:**

"_**¡Ebria por cuatro copas!"**_

**By: CarlaM.**

-Inuyasha, ¿no pudiste traer algo mejor? –preguntó Sesshomaru mientras miraba descaradamente a Rin.

-Si Inuyasha, ¿me arreglé tanto por esto? –le preguntó Rin antes de que Inuyasha dijera algo.

-Bueno, no sabia que se conocían –dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

-No nos conocemos –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron como si quisieran desgarrarse la piel, golpearse o sacarse los ojos con un tenedor. Inuyasha y Kagome sonreían divertidos. ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió antes?

XxXx

Luego de ese pequeño… accidente, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron el menú de bebidas. Inuyasha hablaba animadamente con Kagome sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru lo miraba de reojo mientras lo maldecía en voz baja y Rin miraba aburrida a las parejas que bailaban.

"Entre todas las mujeres que existen en el mundo me vino a traer… a esta. ¡A la loca!" pensó Sesshomaru.

-Aquí tienen el menú Señores Taisho –dijo el mesero e Inuyasha lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Si, Señor Taisho –le dijo riéndose nerviosamente a su hermano. El mesero lo miró confundido pero no dijo nada más.

-Si, muchas gracias –dijo él con su voz monótona –Me da un Whiskey Sour -dijo Sesshomaru –y para la niña un vaso de coca-cola –dijo señalando a Rin, que se puso roja del enojo.

-¿Disculpa? No, no tache eso, no le haga caso a este… prepotente –Rin miró a Sesshomaru con rabia, que se reía divertido –Por favor, me da un… un… -Sesshomaru roló los ojos, era obvio que ella no bebía y solo por orgullosa no iba a aceptar una coca-cola. Rió, ¿una coca-cola?

-Un Rusty Nail –dijo Inuyasha, tratando de salvar a Rin.

-Si claro, yo un Daiquiri de fresa –dijo Kagome –Es divino Rin, tienes que probarlo –dijo Kagome para que su prima lo dijera.

-Ah bueno… yo quiero entonces… -Rin leía los nombres en el menú pero no sabía nada de lo que tenía ninguno. En su vida apenas había tomado alcohol.

-Tráele a la… señorita –dijo Sesshomaru haciendo énfasis en la última palabra –una -Margarita –El mesero asintió y se fue.

-¿¡Quien te dijo que podías decidir por mi?! –chilló Rin.

-Por favor, no tenías idea de que pedir, ¿te has tomado aunque sea una cerveza?

-Cállate

-Dime Kagome, ¿Tu primita toma aunque sea vino en Diciembre? –Rin se sonrojó y Kagome se rió.

-Hmm… prefiere tomar coca-cola –dijo ella riendo.

-¿De verdad? –le preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si. No. No sé –dijo Rin sonrojada.

-Si quieres cancelo la Margarita –ofreció Sesshomaru riéndose con petulancia.

Para nada, si me encanta… -dijo ella tratando de sonar segura.

-Claro, claro… después podrías pedir un Tom Collins –Kagome rió pero no dijo nada, desde hace mucho tiempo que había deseado ver a Rin con una resaca.

-Eh… claro, claro. Me encanta –dijo ella tratando de sonreír y Sesshomaru dijo "Perfecto" en un susurro que ella alcanzó a escuchar.

Kagome e Inuyasha hablaban animadamente y trataban de hacer que los dos chicos se dirigieran la palabra para algo más que insultarse o hablarse con sarcasmo pero era imposible.

-Es que es un tonto, descarado, prepotente, presumido… -comenzó a decir Rin cuando su prima trató de hacer que se llevaran.

-Ajá –dijo el rubio –ella es una mimada, chillona, inmadura, escandalosa, inepta…- antes de que pudiera seguir insultándola llegaron las bebidas.

-Acá tienen Señores Taisho –dijo el hombre entregándole las bebidas a cada quien. Rin miraba su vaso confusa, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Tomárselo así como si nada? ¿Y si sabía mal? No, no, no podía. ¿Por qué no aceptó la coca-cola ó una Pepsi?

"Porque tu orgullo no te deja, porque tenías que demostrarle a ese majadero que tomabas ¡Pero es mentira! Pero claro, claro, tu siempre tan… demostrativa.

Felicitaciones, ahora lo tienes enfrente mirándote con esa sonrisa macabra que se deleita con las veces que esquivas el tener que probar la bebida. Vamos Rin, es tu culpa y ahora tienes que tomártelo, todo ahhh… y esperar a que se le olvide su "Tom Collins""

-¿Qué tal tu bebida? –preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome.

-Divina, la preparan excelente –dijo ella mientras daba un sorbo a la copa -¿Y la tuya?

-Está perfecta –dijo Inuyasha.

-Claro, es mi hotel. Me encargué de escoger a los mejores para el bar –dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba de su vaso -¿Y el tuyo Rin? ¿No te gustó?

-No, no es eso –dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

-Como no lo has probado –Rin sonrió nerviosamente y rodeó su bebida con sus manos. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué opciones tenía? Lentamente se llevó la bebida a sus labios y la tomó –Exquisito –dijo después de tomarla. Era verdad, no mentía. ¡Esa bebida era fantástica!

Sesshomaru seguía con su sonrisa sardónica. "Perfecto" pensó antes de volver a probar su bebida.

-Rin no te lo tomes tan rápido –acusó Kagome.

-No se preocupes, ¿Qué le puede hacer? Además de que la margarita no tiene alcohol ella dijo que siempre tomaba, debe estar acostumbrada –siguió el rubio.

-De todas maneras… -dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Hey que ya estoy bien grandecita para decidir! –chilló ella sonriente y con un brillo en sus ojos –Mesero –llamó ella y el hombre se acercó.

-¿Qué desean señores?

-Otro igual –dijo ella señalando su bebida

-Pero si no te la has tomado todavía –dijo Kagome señalándole la copa. Como respuesta Rin tomó la compa entre sus manos y se bebió lo que tenía adentro, Inuyasha alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada y, Kagome sonreía de lado.

"Y pensar que vivía diciendo que nunca iba a tomar!" Kagome la miraba de reojo pero buscaba algo de que hablar con Inuyasha.

¡Tan lindo! Inuyasha siempre pendiente de ella, no era como el resto. Era lindo y divertido. La trataba bien y era educado con ella.

-Bueno, ¿podría traerme otro igual? –preguntó ella mientras sonreía mostrando su dentadura.

Te recomendaría el Tom Collins –opinó Sesshomaru – o un Sex on the Beach

-¿Tienen mucho alcohol?

-Ah bueno, la coca-cola también está en el menú –Rin entrecerró los ojos. ¿Seguía con la coca-cola el ridículo ese? No, no… ¡Iba a tomarse ese Tom Collins! Aunque pensándolo bien el Sex on the Beach sonaba más fuerte y si, ella le quería demostrar a ese vanidoso que ella podía.

-Cállate –le dijo a él –Quiero un Sex on the Beach

-¿Algo más? –Sesshomaru negó y el hombre se fue.

-Bueno, bueno Kagome y yo nos vamos a bailar ¿quieren venir también? –dijo Inuyasha con su mirada sobre su pareja.

-No, vayan ustedes –respondió Sesshomaru.

-No respondas por mi –el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Ah claro, ¿y con que otra persona pretendes bailar si no es conmigo? –dijo él.

-Disculpa señor-Sesshomaru-soy-el-rey-del-mundo pero, puedo conseguirme a cualquier otra pareja –Inuyasha se levantó y se fue, nadie le había hablado así a Sesshomaru nunca. Ni siquiera él, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Tenía que verlo pero no quería dañar la velada, la mejor opción –irse- Curiosamente su hermano comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia y cuando paró miró a Rin con una ceja alzada.

-No lo dudo –Rin se sonrojó ¿Era eso un halago? –pero con el simple hecho de que hayas venido conmigo no creo que se te acerquen.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a bailar –dijo Inuyasha a Kagome que asintió entre risas.

-Son divertidísimo –le susurró ella a un oído y el sonrió, la verdad es que si.

-Estúpido –dijo ella, en eso llegó el mesero con su bebida y se la entregó –Esperemos que tus recomendaciones sirvan para algo –Sesshomaru sonrió de lado y asintió. Rin probó su bebida y arrugó la nariz, le gustaba aún más que la otra. ¿El problema? Que la mareaba más que la anterior.

XxXx

¿Está bien que los hallamos dejado solos? –preguntó Inuyasha mientras guiaba a Kagome hasta el centro de la pista.

Si, me muero de ganas de verla ebria –dijo ella mientras soltaba una risita.

-Que prima!

-Mmm… ¿Qué le puede pasar? –Inuyasha dudó.

-Nada con nosotros aquí

-Bueno, ahora lo que tu y yo vamos a hacer es bailar –Kagome comenzó a mover su cuerpo de acuerdo a la música que escuchaba. Era movida, tipo tencho. Inuyasha le sonrió y comenzó a bailar.

Inuyasha se acercó al oído de Kagome y le susurró lo linda que estaba, ella se sonrojó y le sonrió.

-Gracias, no te quedas atrás –Inuyasha acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó de manera dulce. Lo único que funcionaba en la mente de Kagome era la pregunta ¿Por qué no lo conocí antes? Y en cambio, en la de Inuyasha "Es perfecta".

Luego de que la respiración les comenzó a faltar ambos se separaron, el ambarino miraba a Kagome a sus ojos y se sentía como en el cielo, podía quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo solo… mirándola.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir ella

-No tienes que decir nada –terminó él para después volver a besarla.

-Inuyasha –ella se sonrojó.

Luego el ambiente cambió, la música era lenta; todas las parejas bailaban abrazados mientras que ellos eran los únicos que estaban aún sin moverse.

-¿Bailas? –preguntó él, mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella aún sonrojada mientras aceptaba. Inuyasha posó sus manos en la cintura de Kagome y ella enredó las suyas en su cuello, ambos bailando de acuerdo a la música.

XxXx

-¿No pueden poner algo más divertido? –dijo Rin mientras escuchó la nueva música –Señor, ¿me trae otra… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –le preguntó a Sesshomaru.

-_Tom Collins_ pero no, no vas a beber más –dijo él mientras le decía al mesero que se fuera.

-¡Soy mayor de edad… puedo tomar lo que quiera! –Rin hizo un puchero y después se comenzó a reír.

-Mírate ya estás ebria –Sesshomaru la miró de manera exasperante. ¿Cuántos se había tomado? ¿dos, tres y ya estaba así? No podía ni con ella misma.

-Ay si. ¿Y si vamos a bailar? –le preguntó ella y Sesshomaru negó –Vamos, vamos…

-Deja de comportarte como una niñita, te dije que no. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de estar sentado aquí escuchando hablar tonterías –Rin torció su antes sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

-Bueno yo sí voy… -dijo ella mientras se levantaba torpemente de la mesa y se iba caminando hasta la pista –Disculpe, ¿no puede poner algo más movido…? –le preguntó a DJ.

-Ahora no puedo pero, en la pista de allá –le dijo señalándole una puerta de vidrio que separaba con la otra pista –tienen música más movida –Rin asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

-¿Para donde crees que vas? –Rin se sobresaltó, Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella.

-A bailaaaar –Sesshomaru suspiró. ¡Mataba a su hermano! Ahora le tocaba de niñera.

-Estás borracha, no puedes bailar. Vámonos a la mesa… o mejor a tu habitación –El rubio jaló a Rin por el brazo mientras caminaba de regreso.

-No, no quiero –dijo ella forzaba por soltarse –una y ya ¿si? –Sesshomaru negó –Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… -¡La iba a mataar! Nadie podía ser tan necio como ella. ¡Nadie!

-¡Anda a bailar! –habló el y la soltó. Rin le agradeció con una sonrisa y caminó hasta la otra pista.

Era muy parecida a la otra, solo que el ambiente era diferente. Mientras que en la anterior eran la mayoría parejas aquí estaban puros hombres aparentemente solteros y mujeres igual. Rin lo ignoró, ella lo que quería era bailar.

La pelinegra caminó hasta la pista mientras sonreía por la música, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cuando había sido la última vez que bailaba pero, en ese momento necesitaba hacerlo.

Rin comenzó a moverse, sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru la miraba desde atrás cruzado de brazos.

-Hola cariño –saludó un hombre que se había acercado hasta ella –Baila conmigo.

-Bueno –asintió ella. El chico tomó a Rin por la cintura mientras comenzaban a baila. Era de un moreno de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que a Rin le hubiera parecido lindo sino fuera por lo inconsciente que estaba en ese momento.

-Y dime… ¿te quedas en el hotel? –Rin asintió, estaba más concentrada en bailar que en responderle –Adoro como bailar –siguió diciéndole él.

-Gracias.

-Y dime, ¿no querrías venir a mi habitación conmigo? –Rin alzó una ceja y negó.

-No, vengo con mi prima

-A ella no le importaría –el chico bajó su mano que estaba en la cintura de ella hasta llegar casi a su trasero.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – le dijo ella mientras le quitaba la mano.

-Tú, vamos, ¿no quieres salir de aquí? –Rin volvió a negar.

-Y si… -alguien lo interrumpió.

-Lárgate –Rin escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru desde atrás.

XxXx

Sesshomaru Taisho estaba mirando desde la entrada a Rin bailando en la pista, bailaba bastante bien para lo mojigata que era. Bueno, en realidad estaba bastante bien pero eso el no lo iba a aceptar, aunque tuviera que pelearse mentalmente con todos los que le dirigían esas miradas obscenas e indiscretas.

La pelinegra se movía al ritmo perfecto de la música y aunque sus movimientos no eran exagerados ni vulgares, podían atraer la mirada de cualquiera, la hacían ver condenadamente atractiva a sus ojos y aparentemente a el de cualquiera de los que esta ahí, pero ¿y qué? El no lo iba a aceptar jamás y muchísimo menos decírselo a ella, y es que por más que se estuviera muriendo por bailar con ella el NO se lo diría ni lo haría.

Menos con esa niñita inmadura que… Ja' ¿Cómo se le ocurrió insultarlo? Quien sabe, nadie en su vida se había atrevido a insultarlo y mucho menos, teniendo en cuenta que él era el dueño del hotel y de muchos otros hoteles de gran calidad, que era multimillonario y que aparte era sexy. Era Sesshomaru Taisho. ¿Cómo pudo ella insultarle? ¿o pedirle que no pidiera por ella? Tenía que sentirse más bien dichosa, cualquiera otra le hubiera rogado tan siquiera por que le hablara.

¡Hey, Hey! La mirada de Sesshomaru paró en el hombre que hablaba con Rin que, estaba casi seguro que era el dueño de un periódico famoso, pero ¿y qué? No le importaba.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y pasó su mirada gélida a la mano del hombre que intentaba aprovecharse de la ebriedad de Rin, aunque de cualquier manera se veía que ella intentaba alejarlo pero él negaba.

-Lárgate –dijo él, que sin darse cuenta había terminado junto a ellos.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –preguntó el hombre al lado de Rin –Ella está conmigo.

-Taisho… -dijo ella mientras caminaba hasta el lado de Sesshomaru –me quiero ir –dijo ella con la voz cansada.

-En un segundo –respondió él –te agradecería que no te le acerques –dijo el rubio, con su tono rostro impenetrable y su voz gélida. El rostro que siempre tenía, indescifrable.

-¿Y quien eres tu para decirme que me aleje de ella? Yo soy Mokino Kaiseda, un empresario importante –dijo él hombre con arrogancia

-Kazu y Yokito – llamó Sesshomaru sin alzar mucho la voz, en segundos aparecieron dos hombres altos y robustos, vestidos formalmente que eran los de seguridad.

-Por favor señor Kaiseda se le agradece retirarse de la estancia –dijo uno de ellos.

-Por favor, ¿Quién es usted para sacarme? –dijo él –Me encargaré de arruinarle todas sus posibilidades –el hombre miró con arrogancia a Sesshomaru -¿Por ella? Por favor, si pedía a gritos que me la llevara a mi cuarto para…

-Yo no… -Rin se abrazó a Sesshomaru mientras negaba.

-Sáquenlo de aquí –dijo Sesshomaru.

-Enseguida Seños Taisho –dijo Yokito que levantó al hombre y lo sacó del lugar.

-Nada más –los dos hombres se fueron –Y tú, mejor te dejo en tu cuarto –Rin asintió. Sesshomaru sacó el celular y marcó a Inuyasha –Nosotros nos vamos –fue lo único que dijo y trancó –Listo.

Los dos salieron de ahí pero, antes volvieron por el bolso de Rin. La pelinegra estaba nerviosa y no sabía que hablar. Sesshomaru ni siquiera la miraba y casi ni le hablaba, prefería cuando peleaban. Rin comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza que se incrementaba, el efecto del alcohol se le estaba pasando.

-Mierda, ¿esto no debería pasar al otro día? –dijo ella en un susurro pero Sessomaru lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-Es que no bebiste tanto –dijo él de nuevo sin mirarla.

-Gracias –susurró ella pero el la ignoró –Por lo que pasó adentro, no tuviste que hacerlo, fue mi culpa

-Sí, fue tu culpa –ella sintió arder sus orejas de rabia. ¿No podía ser algo más amable considerando el hecho de que se estaba disculpando?! –Pero no tiene importancia.

-Pero es una persona importante –dijo ella mientras consideraba las palabras del hombre.

-Lo soy aún más –dijo refiriéndose a él y Rin arrugó la nariz.

-Arrogante –Sessomaru sonrió de manera casi imperceptible y volteó a mirarla.

-Mimada –dijo él respondiendo a su insulto –Aquí te dejo –el señaló el piso de su habitación y Rin asintió, ella caminó hasta la puerta y revisó su bolso para buscar la tarjeta para pasar pero no la encontraba.

-Mierda… -dijo más para ella misma que para Sesshomaru.

-Pensé que no dirías esas palabras –dijo riéndose como siempre lo hacía, con un toque de arrogancia -¿Qué te pasa?

-Que no encuentro la tarjeta, creo que se me quedó adentro cuando pasé mis cosas para este bolso –dijo ella desesperada mientras seguía rebuscando a pesar que ya había buscado todo.

-Mimada y tonta –dijo él serio mientras bajaba por el ascensor.

-Ah tan delicado, me deja aquí botada sin poder abrir la puerta. ¡Idiota! –dijo en voz baja mientras se recostaba a la puerta –Ábrete Sésamo –dijo como último intento de abrir la puerta. En eso sacó su celular y le marcó a Kagome –Kag, estoy sin llave, creo que tendré que… -dejó de hablar cuando vio a Sesshomaru de nuevo con ella y con una tarjeta plateada como la anterior. Escuchó a Kagome preguntándole si pasaba algo y negó –No nada, yo… hablamos mañana –Rin trancó.

-Aquí tienes –le dijo él luego de probar que abría la puerta –Intenta no perderla –dijo él antes de voltearse y entrar al ascensor.

-Gracias –susurró Rin y el no respondió y se fue.

XxXx

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la disco tomados de manos para volver al piso del hotel. Luego de que los dos llegaran a recepción, Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome para besarla de nuevo pero la recepcionista les habló.

-Disculpen la interrupción, señor Taisho, su hermano me pidió que le dijera que ya dejó a la señorita que lo acompañaba en su habitación –Nadie dijo más nada. Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome que tenía una sonrisa paralizada en su rostro.

-¿Señor Taisho? –le preguntó a la recepcionista y ella asintió.

-No, no es… -intentó decir Inuyasha.

-Cállate –le respondió ella -¿Él es un Taisho? –le preguntó a la recepcionista que estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir -¿Lo es? –le volvió a preguntar con la voz neutra.

-S…si, hermano menor del señor Sesshomaru –Kagome se volteó y miró a Inuyasha.

-Me mentiste –le dijo mientras lo miraba con rabia –¡Eres un mentiroso! Me dijiste que no tenías nada que ver… ¿Qué pensabas acaso?

-Yo quería saber que tu no estabas por mi dinero… -mala elección de palabras por parte de Inuyasha.

-¿Por tu dinero? Así que pensabas eso –dijo ella en un susurro -¿Sabes que pienso? Que puedes agarrar todo tu dinero y comértelo si te da la gana, no me interesa

-No era lo que quise decir –Kagome caminaba de vuelta a su habitación e Inuyasha la intentaba frenar. Esa no era su intención, ella entendió mal –Quería decir que necesitaba estar seguro, no te imaginas las personas que están conmigo por eso.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes, no estoy contigo por eso –le dijo ella y luego se volteó –Y no estaré contigo por eso. ¡Ni por eso ni por nada! –Kagome entró en el ascensor y marcó repetitivas veces el número de su piso.

-Yo… -Inuyasha no terminó de hablar. Se pasó las manos por el cabello con desespero y volteó a mirar a la secretaria.

-¿Es mi culpa? –preguntó ella.

-No, no es tu culpa… Es culpa de mi hermano –dijo él mientras subía corriendo por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sesshomaru. ¡El no debía dejar ningún mensaje! Estaba claro que la secretaria iba a decir, "Señor Taisho" y la palabra "hermano" en cualquier oración. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

**XxXx**

**Holaa!!:) Aquí tengo el otro capitulo, espero que les guste como el anterior y pues, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. No sabía que me leían tantos!!. Gracias, gracias.**

**Ya empecé con el otro capitulo y espero tenerlo listo pronto, si tienen alguna duda, crítica, idea, exigencia o lo que sea me lo hacen saber!!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Pequeña Lin, -DarknessRin-, Karonchan. DianaLi, SAITAKI., Fernandita-li-kinomoto, Jen-taisho, gaiaspink, maria, LIA SAMA, Lolichan36, Mikoto-sama, kag-taisho, emihiromi.

**PD. ¡Disculpen que me confunda a veces con Sakura y Rin..!**


End file.
